Under A Spell
by ninjagojay246
Summary: A new ninja is a board the ship. And she's a girl. Ever since then, Jay has been acting very weird. He hasn't been all shy around Nya. In fact, he hates her! Nya can tell somethings up. Will she and the other ninja be able to save Jay from this new ninja? Sorry for bad summary, this is my first fanfic. JayXOC JayXNya


Introduction

Jay was on board with the other ninja and Nya. Jay was staring at her, hoping one day he'll have enough courage to ask her on a date. Just then, Sensei Wu came in, saying her found someone new for the team.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled. "But I thought we agreed no more ninja!" Kai shouted. "She is still going through training. If she succeeds, she will be part of the team, and you will respect her, as you respect each other." Nya's face lit up. "Wait, Sensei, did you say the new ninja is a girl! Yay!" Sensei gave a small nod with his head. "WHAT?!" The ninja shouted. Jay began to yell at Sensei Wu.

"First, you decide to add a new ninja to the team, then you announce that it's a girl! Girls can't be ninja!" Then he looked over at Nya, who was glaring at him. "I mean, girls... can... um... be samurai! YEAH! That's it! Girls can be samurai! Hehe..." Nya rolled her eyes. Suddenly all at once the five ninja started yelling at Sensei. "GIRLS AREN'T TOUGH ENOUGH!" Lloyd shouted. "GIRLS DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" Cole yelled. "SHE'S JUST GONNA MESS EVERYTHING UP!" Kai said. "SENSEI! LISTEN TO US SHE WILL NOT FIT IN WITH THE TEAM!" Jay and Zane yelled. Nya sat back in her chair and watched Sensei's face grow annoyed. The ninja all were

yelling in such a big jumble at once, it was hard to tell what they were saying. "ENOUGH!" Sensei Wu yelled at the ninja. "Yes Sensei." The ninja said at once with their heads pointed slightly down. "She will be part of this team. If she chooses not to be, it is her decision. You will respect her as you do each other. And you will NOT tell her she doesn't belong on this team." "Yes Sensei." The ninja said all together. "Now," Sensei began, "I will bring her in."

Jay rolled his eyes once Sensei left. "UHG! This is gonna be terrible!" "I know, right!" Kai said, agreeing with Jay. "Come on guys, she may not be so bad." Nya said hoping to change their minds about the new ninja. Lloyd shrugged. " I mean. I guess we can give her a chance." He mumbled. The ninja all looked down and were mumbling, "Yeah, I guess."

Just when Zane was about to ask the other ninja what element they think she will be, when Sensei walked in with a girl there age, with blue and purple strikes in her hair. She was wearing all purple, with a picture of a wave on the front. Her hair was all black except for the colored strikes in her hair. Her eyes were big, but normal looking, except the color was a blueish purple. "My young ninja, I would like for you to meet Violet, ninja of water."

They all stared at her, saying nothing. Then, Nya pipped up and said, "Nice to meet you Violet. I'm Nya. Kai's sister. I'm a samurai." Violet shook her hand back. "Nice to meet you Nya. I was scared I'd be the only girl on board!" Nya laughed. "It's nice to see a girl. Haven't seen one since Kai and I worked at Four Weapons!" Then Nya spun around. "And these are the ninja!" Sensei spoke up. "My young ninja, introduce

yourselves." Cole was the first to step forward. "Hi Violet. I'm Cole. Ninja of earth. Leader of the team." Lloyd walked up. "Hi." He said in his deeper voice, since he was now older, and the rest of the ninja's age. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Son of the evil Lord Garmadon. But I am ANYTHING but evil! In fact, I am the legendary GREEN NINJA!" Lloyd said, trying to impress her. Next to step up was Kai. "Hi Violet. I'm Kai. You know, like Nya said, I'm her brother. But uh, I'm the ninja of fire. So, yeah..." Nya rolled her eyes. Next came Zane. "Hello. I am Zane. Ninja of ice. This piece of information may surprise you, but I am a robot. Or- well... a nindriod." Last came Jay. "Hi. I'm Jay. Ninja of lightning. I don't have anything extra to say about me like the rest did." "Nice to meet you all. You seem nice. Well I need to get back to training! Bye!" Sensei and Violet walked off, leaving the other six to talk.

Jay took a note book out of his bag and wrote down in '_Guys, let Nya and me be alone for a minute, don't give this note to Kai, or he'll stay down here.'_ He tossed it to Cole when no one was looking. "Ow! What the!" Then he looked up a Jay who was mouthing _'Read it!' _He read the note and passed it to Zane. "Hey Kai and Cole, Lloyd, would you mine coming upstairs with me?" "Sure!" Cole said. He looked at Kai. "Um, sure." He replied. Lloyd nodded. They left leaving Jay and Nya alone.

" Um, so, Nya. Do you like the new girl?" "Yeah! She seems really nice! I think she will be a good-" "Will you go on a date with me?!" Jay blurted out. Nya began to blush. Jay nodded in understanding. "I know you don't want to go. I know you think that I-" "I'd love to!" Nya interrupted. "You would!?" Jay said excitedly. Nya nodded. "Okay! How about around 7:00 on Friday? We could go to the beach." Nya nodded. "Sounds good!"

Friday at 8:00 a.m.

"So Jay. Are we still on for tonight?" "Sorry Nya. Made plans with someone else. Besides, don't we see each other enough anyway?" Then, without letting her answer,he walked away.

Nya stood there. Completely surprised. '_This isn't like Jay at all'._ She thought. _He's always trying to impress me. He was so happy when I said yes to a date. And _I_ was so happy when he asked me out. What's going on. Something isn't right...'_

Later that day

"Hey Nya." Kai said to her. "Hey." She said glumly. "Hey, Nya, can I ask you a favor?" "Sure." "Would you mind going to the beach with me. I'm really hot from training and I don't like going by myself. I look lame." Nya rolled her eyes. "You always look lame. But sure. I was gonna go with Jay tonight anyway, until he blew me off." Kai's face became angry. "HE DID WHAT?! THAT LITTLE JERK! SEE! I KNEW YOU TWO SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!" "Kai, Kai, calm down!" "Oh, I'm gonna get that punk! No one blows off my little sister!" Kai said with his teeth gnashed. "KAI! CALM DOWN!" Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I still have a bone to pick with him later."

At the beach

Kai walked down besides Nya in his bathing suit. They walked on the burning sand. "So, Nya. Did you bring your bathing suit?" "No, I'm not swimming. Not hot." "Oh." Kai said trying to lighten the mood. He knew she was still bummed about the whole Jay thing. '_Stupid Jay.'_ Kai thought. '_Who does he think he is? Always saying to us how much he likes Nya, and then he asks her out, she says yes, and he says _' Never mind. Other plans.' _Little jerk.'_

It was 7:00. Nya was sitting in a beach chair, watching the sun set and Kai splash around in the water. She put her head back and began to nod off. Then she shot open her eyes when she heard two people laughing and talking, who she hadn't noticed were there before. She looked around, then she saw Jay and Violet sitting on a towel together. Nya's eyes widened. She resisted the urge to get up and start screaming "WHAT THE HECK, JAY!? YOU BLEW ME OFF TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER?!" But she just sat there. Staring. For some reason, wishing she were Violet. _' Am I jealous? No. I can't be. I don't like Jay. He likes Me. Right...? No. I do like him. I always have. I guess I _am_ jealous.' _Just then. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Jay's voice. He was talking to Violet. "Common, Violet. Let's leave. It's getting buggy and dark. Plus, Nya's here." Kai, who Nya thought was to far away to here, but some how did heard what Jay said. "WHAT?!" He yelled at Jay, running out of the water. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SAY 'OH NYA THIS, NYA THAT!' AND THEN YOU FINNALY ASK HER OUT AND THEN YOU CALL OF THE PLANS TO GO TO THE SAME PLACE AT THE SAME TIME ON THE SAME DATE WITH A DIFFERENT GIRL?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kai walked up to Jay and was about to punch him, but suddenly, just as Kai pulled his fist back, winding up his punch, Nya saw Violets eyes dart to the water behind them she saw the water rise up. Violet was controlling the water. Nya couldn't say anything. She wanted desperately to say "Kai! Behind you!" But her voice was stuck in her throat. She just stood there in shock. The water rose up and was thrown onto Kai. He fell down. Washed with the water. Jay stared. Eyes narrow. He obviously didn't have any sympathy for Kai.

Jay simply turned around, and locked fingers with Violet. He said nothing. Same with Violet. As they walked, Jay kicked some sand back knocking into Kai's face. Kai began coughing. Nya ran up to him. "You okay?" Kai nodded. "Fine. But that's not like Jay. Somethings wrong." Nya sighed. "You're a little late."

The siblings watched the duo of Jay and Violet walk off. Nya sighed again."I just wish- never mind." Kai searched Nya's face looking for her eyes. Nya could feel her brothers eyes trying to meet her gaze. She looked at him finally. "Please don't freak out. But I kinda wish I were Violet." Kai looked disgusted. "WHAT?! YOU WANNA BE WITH THAT JERK?! THE ONE WHO TURNED YOU DOWN?! WHO WENT ON THE SAME DATE WITH THE NEW GIRL?! THE ONE WHO KICKED SAND IN MY FACE?! OR ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SOME OTHER JAY?!" "Calm down Kai!" Nya scolded him. "This isn't him. Somethings up with this new girl. And I'm gonna find out what it is." Kai looked confused. "Wait. But you're the one who said we should welcome her to the group." Nya rolled her eyes. "You should welcome girls to the group. Just not...her." Kai chuckled. "Wow Nya. Just, wow." He walked over to the other beach where Destiny's Bounty was waiting. Nya followed him _'I wonder what's happening to Jay?' _She wondered. _'Is it because of Violet? I s he being this way FOR Violet? Or does he not even know?' _Nya kept walking. Wondering what has happened to the boy she has known for what feels like forever. She doesn't even feel like she's known KAI forever. Well, she felt like she's known Kai forever, but it felt different with Jay. In a weird way. And Kai was her brother. She knew Jay was different then her relationship with Cole, Zane and Kai. Cole was just one her of her best friends. Same with Zane. And then Kai's her brother. But with Jay, there's something different. He wasn't her brother, or best friend.

Kai and Nya made it back to Destiny's Bounty. "Home sweet home." Kai said. Nya nodded. "It feels like I haven't been here forever." Kai sighed. "Sorry, sis. I'm gonna take a shower. Then after, you, me, Cole and Zane make sundaes.

Nya walked into her room, took a shower in the bathroom she has in her room. She walked around in her pajamas. She found Cole and Zane. "We're making sundaes when Kai's out of the shower. They nodded, continuing to play video games.

She kept walking, until she got to Violets' room. She saw something. The door was closed, but she saw something weird through the crack. She slowly looked through the crack. Violet was writing in her journal. She was sitting in a chair with her back to Nya and the door. Luckily, for Nya, She was close enough to see what she was writing. It said: _'I've been using my other special power lately. You know, I can make people fall in love with me, and when they are, they are under my control. I've been using it on that foolish ninja. The blue one. Jay. It's funny seeing him tear apart that girl, Nya. I can't stand her. Or Jay. Maybe I can make him do some self destructive things to himself.'_

Nya 's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She ran down stairs. "Cole, Zane, Kai!" They all looked up at her. "Yeah?" Nya ran down to their sides. "I saw- never mind." "What?" They all said to her. "I said never mind." Nya said more strict, with her teeth together. The boys rolled their eyes. "Whatever." She knew that she would need proof for them to believe her so they could help her take Violet down. She knew she would need to get the proof soon, before Violet finds out that Nya is trying to tell the guys Violet is a witch, because then Violet would just make them fall in love with her, too. Nya had to think. _'Where could I get the proof? I mean, I can't just go into Violets head and pull out her thoughts. HER DIARY! That's it. Tonight, I sneak into her diary. This could be risky, but it's for Jay.'_ Nya acted as if nothing was wrong. She made her sundae. They were all laughing and having fun. Usual night, only without Jay. For a while, it felt weird. For ALL of them, but Nya started to feel reguler. Just a little empty.

Night time. 12:00 a.m.

Nya heard the ringing of her alarm clock she set up. "Ughhh..." She smacked the snooze botton really hard by accident and the clock went flying off

her night stand. "Why did I even set that thing?" Her mind was bending, trying to remember. "Violet! Right..." she slowly got up, paranoid that even the smallest creak she made, even her breathing, would wake someone up.

She slowly found her way to Violets room, and opened the door bit-by-bit. She looked around Violets room. Her eyes already udjusted to the dark. She saw the diary on Violets night stand. She crept over to it picked up and flipped to the page. She began to tear it out, but she heard Violet start to grunt. She heard the tiny tear. Nya began to run out of the room, but the creaking made to much noise. Violet sat awake. "Hello? Who's here?" Nya stood completely still balancing on one foot. "Ugh," Violet grunted. "I swear the're mice on this ship." She plopped back on her pillow and fell a sleep. _'Fewwww. That was WAY too close' _She slowly got to the hallway tore out the page and placed the diary back on Violets night stand. She slipped back under her sheets and turned on her light. She closed her door so no one would wake up from the light. She read the paper over and over again. Not even thinking. Just reading the words. Over, and over, and over... until she drifted to sleep.

8:00 a.m.

Nya and Zane were down stairs cooking breakfast. They heard Cole coming down. They greeted him. He sat down at the table, still half a sleep. "What's for breakfast?" He grunted. "Egges and bacon." Zane said happily. Kai came down a minuet later. "When's breakfast gonna be ready?" He mumbled, and took a seat across from Cole. "Soon." Nya answered. Then She heard a set of two footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Jay and Violet. She heard them talking as they went down the stairs. "Do we have rats on board? I thought I heard some last night." "Of course we do." Jay said. "We have Nya." Nya did nothing. Kai didn't hear. Nethier did the others. "Breakfast is almost complete. We shall give you your plates when we are done." Zane said. Cole nodded, more awake. "I'll eat fast. I need to get training." Kai agreed, also more awake. "I need to take a run." Zane nodded his head, too. "I must take a shower after breakfast. I like to feel clensed in the morning." Nya said nothing. Jay and Violet got down stairs. "Hello." Zane said to Jay and Violet. Jay rolled his eyes. He sat down in a set next to Violet. "I'm not eating this morning. I will later." Nya mumbled and walked away. "Whatever." Jay said. "Do you wanna go to the beach later, Violet? We can practice your water skills. Plus, I wanna leave. I don't like being around... them." He looked around the table with a bit of disgust on his face. Violet stood up. "Then let's go now. I agree." They walked out. "STUPID JAY!" Kai yelled when Jay was out of the ship. Cole nodded. "Somethings goin' on." Zane agreed. "Yes. His attuide is quiet strange. Sensei would not improve."

After they all ate breakfast, they did there seprate things. Kai ran, Cole trained, Zane "clensed," Jay and Violet were at the beach, and Nya sat on the deck. She was thinking of ways to get rid of Violet. Then she remembered. _'The dairy page!'_ Nya bolted up the stairs of Destiny's Bounty and to her room. She took her covers and shook them around. She saw it drop on the floor. She threw her sheets onto her bed and picked up the paper. Zane came out of the shower. He saw Nya running. "I sense you have something to tell us." He nodded. "Look! I have proof that Violet is doing something to Jay!" He took the paper and scanned it over. He handed it back to Nya and turned away to his bedroom. "You don't believe me do you. You must think I wrote this to get Violet in troble." Nya said sadly. Zane stopped and turned around. "No. I believe you. I am going to my room to get my ninja suit to help you destroy her." Then he turned to his door and walked in. Nya began to smile.

She ran down and found Cole training. "Cole." He kicked the dummy again. "Cole." She said. He kicked it again. "COLE!" She yelled sending him kicking but missing the dummy and landing on his back. "WHAT?!" He yelled. She handed him the paper. "I believe you. I knew something was going on, and this, just-makes sense." He sat up. "I will help you. I don't like her." He got back up. "Stay here, Nya." He said. He ran up to Jay's room. He took a picture of Violet out. He ran down. He looked at Nya. "This should help me kick this dummy harder." He said to her. He taped the picture on the dummy. They both laughed.

Now, all she needed to convince was Kai. She figured he'd be wouldn't be home from his walk. So she went to the living room to wait for Kai. But there he sat. Eating patato chips and a sandwhich. He was watching some soap opera. "NO JESSICA! DON'T MARRY THOMAS! CHARELS IS THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU!" Nya just stared. Then she spoke. "Um, Kai..." He looked surprised. He jumped up. "AHH! Nya! Oh. Um..." She rolled her eyes. "Did you even TAKE a walk?" Kai looked a little embarresed. His eyes got really wide. "Um, uh, yeah- I mean, I wasn't just, you know... sitting down, eating and watching the Soap Channel..." Nya rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. I need to show you something. " She took the paper out of her pocket. He read it over. He closed his eyes and shook his head no, and then yes. He crumbled up the paper and shot open his eyes. He trew the paper across the room. He looked at Nya. "So, it's not really Jay's fault?" He seemed angry with Violet. Nya shook her head. "Jay is under her control. He is the same in his mind. He is trapped in his mind, while Violet controls the Jay on the outside." Kai looked down, a little sypthatic. "Poor Jay. He's probably really scared. He can see and hear what's happening, but unsure of why he can't control what he is saying, or what her does." Nya looked at Kai. "It's not your fault. It's none of ours. Just Violet." He looked up. "I'll help you get rid of her. Are Cole and Zane helping?" Nya nodded. "Good." Kai sid. "We could use all the people we can."

12:00 a.m.

"Okay guys. Are we ready?" Nya whispered to the boys. They all nodded. "First, we'll have to get past Jay's room. It might be hard. He could wake up and get us. But we also need to get into his room." The boys looked puzzeled. "Why?" They all whispered together. "The only way we can defeat Violet. I figured it out. If she is controlling Jay, we need to get something that can symbolize Jay, so then she will feel his presence, thinking it is him, so when she commands him to do something, we will not make it, so she will get up, and we will bring it out to the deck, and we will have a bomb on it, so when she grabs it, it will explode, destorying her." The boys just stared at her. "Um, whatever you say."

The ninja and Nya slowly crept into Jay's room. "Okay," Nya whispered, "find something that is something that Jay really loves, and symbolizes him." Kai looked at Nya. "How 'bout you." He said. "We are NOT taping a bomb to me!" Cole laughed. "How 'bout one of his inventions?" He suggjested. "Jay would be devestated if we destroy one of his inventions. Plus, they don't exactly, I don't know, symbolize him." Nya said. Zane continued walking around the room. He saw something under his pillow. He slowly grabbed it, not waking Jay up. It was two pictures. One of Jay and his parents in the junk yard. The other one was of Jay and Nya. Jay was holding the camera above them. It was looking dowm on them, and they were both smiling. "I sense this is what we are looking for." He said to the other three. They ran out to the hallway. They all took a look at the pictures. "I think this is it." Cole said. Kai nodded. Nya nodded, too. "But we should make copys, so Jay will still have the pictures. Zane took the pictures. He opened up the front of his stomack. He put them in, and closed it. There we some beeps, and when he opened up his stomack again, there were two of each photo. Kai crept in Jay's room again and stuck the copies under Jay's pillow. They took the real photos to Violets room. The lights were out. As were the lights in the rest of the Bounty. They taped the pictures to the end of two chop stickes. They help themm up toward Violet. She slowly woke up. "Jay?" She asked. "I know it's you. I can sense your presence." They slowly backed keeping the pictures up. "Where are you going?" Violet said to the fake Jay. "I command you to stay!" Violet ordered. They ran out to the hallway, where the lights were also off. "Jay!" She yelled. "Get back here!" "Quick! Cole, put the bomb on the pictures!" Nya whispered as they ran down to the deck with the pictures. "Okay! The bombs on! I also put the pictures on a dummy." The sat the dummy with the pictures and the bomb on it down gently in a chair.

"Run guys!" Nya said to the boys. They jumped off the deck and onto the beach they were docked at. All of Nya's senses were tingling. She half thought the plan would work, but half her thought it wouldn't, and Violet will control Jay forever. She could feel each cold grain of sand. They could see everything. The moon was casting little light, but at the angel at the side of the boat, and the extra gleaming on the water from the moon light, helped them see. Violet was on the deck. As she reached forward to touch the dummy, Nya remembered something. "Wait! Jay's on board! If the bomb goes off, it will blow them BOTH up!" But it was to late. The bomb went off. Pieces of the Bounty were flying everywhere. There was a bright and big orange light. The was smoke. Even though they were on the side of the boat, the impact of the explosion set Cole, Zane, Kai and Nya flying. They hit the sand hard, sending a sand dust to float around them. They sat up and were coughing. They were all next to each other. Suddenly they heard a loud scream, but not a girly one. They looked up as the cloud of sand cleared. Jay was flying through the air. Arms and legs squirming. He had a bunch of cuts on him already. His cloths were torn, he had ashes all over his face, and his light brown hair was died with black ashes, too. He still flew, not showing any sign of landing. But then he hit the top of a hill behind the beach. It was a tall grassy hill. He started roling down. Bouncing every few seconds "JAY!" They all yelled from the beach. His face slammed into the grass on the hill every time he bounced on the grass. They Ran to the end of the hill, which is where the beginging of the beach was. He came closer and closer. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Cole shouted. They all jumped back, as Jay went skidding on the sand. He slowed down, and stutered to a stop. They all ran to him. He was lying on the blacked sand next to where Destiny's Bounty was a minuet ago. The ashes and smoked made the sand a grayish color. He was lying face up. They all ran and knelt next to him. There were scratches all over his face. Now, his face, which currently was covered with ashes, ended up having more blood on it. There was a big bloody line on his cheak going diaginal. There was a horizantil scare on his forehead, and a really big scar going from his other cheak, and down over his mouth, and to his chin. There was ashes on the rest of his face, and a little grass and dirt stuck on a couple of his scars. His previoulsy blackened-from-ash hair turned to regular color after being rubbed on the grass and sand. It wasn't messy. I just flopped back to the normal way it usualy is. His clothes were totally torn. One sleeve was missing, the other had a big rip on the elbow part, and the middle of is shirt was really torn. Big holes every where. Most out lined this black from the fire from the explosion. His pants were torn, too. Both knee parts were missing, and the end of one was ripped, and outlined with black ash. Nya pulled her eyes off of Jay and looked around. There was no Violet. Instead, she saw a witch hat and robe lying on the ground. Violet really _WAS _a witch. She felt extreamly relieved, but more worried. Not about Violet still being around, but if Jay will make it. _'Please be okay, Jay.' _Nya thought._ 'I don't know what I- or all of us would do with out you.' _She thought. Then, suddenly, his eyes slowly opened. "Guys?" He asked in a husky voice. "What's happening? The last thing I remember is hearing a beeping from the deck, and then there was a bright flash." Nya nodded. "There was an explosion." Jay looked around at all of them. They seemed okay. _'They must have gotten off the ship before the explosion happened.'_ He thought. "Do you think he will be okay?" Nya, Kai, and Zane asked looking at Cole. He was about to shrug when Sensei Wu came walking out from behind the smoke that was clearing. "He will be just fine. But now, we must get out rest. There is a shelter just above that hill. We will sleep there. Then, right from where Sensei came, Lloyd came, too. "Lloyd?" They all said. He smiled. "I was with Sensei. We were tracking down my father on the portable GPS. I fell asleep, but woke up after I heard the explosion."

He looked at Jay. "What happened to him?" He asked, motioning at Jay. "He was on board when the explosion happened. He nodded in understanding. Sensei nodded, and then spoke. "We should get going." Kai nodded. So did Cole. "Wait." Zane spoke up. "I sense we should Jay and Nya alone." They looked at them. A few yards away. In the same position as they were a minuet ago. Jay and Nya couldn't hear a word the others were saying. "Very well," Sensei began. " We shall find a room and meet them there later."

They all left, leaving Jay and Nya on the beach. She was telling Jay what happened. She was just about done with the story. "So then we saw you, and went running, and you had blood and ashes all over you." She finished. Jay's eyes got wide. "Wow. That really happened? I actually called off a date with you to go on the same date with a witch? Wow." Nya smiled. Jay smiled. He slowly sat up, and next to Nya. They faced the water. The moon shining on the water. The gleaming reflected of the stars, witch suddenly turned colorful. The reflection from the colorful stars created a colorful path that started from Jay and Nya and lead to the water. The moon was big, and a bluish white color. It was really close to the water. There was a gust of wind. There hai flew around. The blossom tree on the hill blew around, and several petals flew off. They landed on the colorful path in front of the two. They blew around a little but still over the colorful path. The finally settled down once the wind stopped. They were in a heart shape. Jay kept watching the water, and slowly kept his hand to Nya's. There fingers intertwined. They just sat. They just watched. Together.


End file.
